


The Totem 2

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: A continuation of The Totem. Linny has nearly escaped from the horde encampment when the effects of the totem make her make a dangerous mistake.





	The Totem 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seeray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seeray).



It wasn’t easy sneaking through the horde camp, especially with cum dribbling out of her pussy.

For the past half-hour, Linny took careful steps through the building that the Horde had taken. She used her small size to find corners to hide in and trusted in her soft steps to evade notice. But Linny could see the trail of cum she left behind, so she was constantly tense about the threat of discovery. She could almost taste freedom from that place, where she could get a nice long bath and fresh unsoiled clothes. But she found her footsteps slowing as her mind wandered back to the tauren from before.

Linny tried to push down those thoughts and shove them aside. But the thought of that big thick cock filling her small tight body drew an unwanted sigh from her sweet lips. Her hands roamed up to her large pillowy breasts, kneading them in horny circles as she imagined how they flopped as the tauren thrusted and rocked within. Her pussy ached and warmed as she imagined the grunts as the tauren’s furry body brushed against her soft smooth skin.

Linny’s fingers brushed against her clit. The sharp pleasurable sensation forced a sigh from her lips. The sound snapped her mind free of the impulse that overtook her, allowing her sharp gnomish mind to work through what happened.

“Ok…Linny, that totem must still be affecting you.” She said, “So…if I don’t get off, I might just turn myself in to these brutes.”

She frowned at the thought and rebalanced the gear in her arms. She didn’t have time to get back into her stripped armor, and had only a bare strip of cloth wrapped around her waist. Linny was certain that escape was but a few rooms away. Hot baths, new clothes, and time with a proper draenei gentleman wasn’t so far away, was it? 

She took a step forward and felt a sharp jolt race up and down her spine. It was like a lover’s fingers running from shoulders to ass that lingered upon her softer curves. She had the taste of salty pre-cum upon her lips and caught herself opening her mouth into an expectant “O”. Her nipples peaked as if demanding hands to descend upon them. Just as Linny detected the scent of the tauren’s musk, she knew that the totem was working its magic and trying to lure her back.

“No.” LInny grunted as she summoned all the willpower she could to force herself forward.

Every step hurt as the totem’s magic coaxed her back with promises of the endless slaking of thirsts if she but submitted. Every inch was hard fought as she pulled herself away from the magic’s effects. Every breath away from the tauren, the totem, or that room felt like a small victory in and of itself. She was winning, but at a considerable cost.

She had been panting hotly by the time she reached an open door. A blush had risen to her cheeks as the thoughts of riding a lonely horde cock forced its way into her mind’s eye. The cum that dripped along the floor was no longer just the tauren’s alone, as arousal ran down her thighs to drip small dots across the wood beneath her feet.

“I need to cum…” she admitted. “Damn that totem.”

Linny looked at the open door and peeked her head inside. The room was narrow and tall, with several crates and boxes lying about. The scent of spices and fresh fruits clued her in that this was storage, likely where the Horde had kept provisions while they occupied the settlement. A single light flickered from a ceiling hanging lantern giving the room plenty of shadows to hide in.

The gnome frowned and decided that she’d have to get off in this room before making a break to get away from the totem.

She cast a glance down the hall, then ducked inside with barely a sound.

Linny dropped her gear in a neat pile in the shadows by the door. It wouldn’t be obvious to anyone passing by and might be missed if someone peeked while she was still there. T0he gnome then clambered up onto a crate and raised a knee towards her chin. She left the other leg to splay across the smooth wood which left her pussy free to her touch. Linny held her breath as she lowered her fingers down her front. Every inch was a tiptoe walk of digits over her full round breasts, her hard brightly-colored nipples, over her tone abs, then between her thighs. She dared to shut her eyes as she allowed the totem to fill her mind with lewd imagery, hoping it would make the self-pleasure faster and easier.

Linny thrust fingers inside. She rocked her hips back and forth riding her digits as best she could. She sighed in ecstasy as the sudden shock of sensations lapped over her small curvaceous form. A flush rose to her cheeks as the woman submitted to the pleasure and bounced up and down with increasing pace.

She pursed her lips to choke back her moans as her head rolled back in delicious agony to the totem’s effects. Each moment that passed sent a warmth rolling from head to curled toes, while her hair flicked and brushed across the nape of her neck. She moaned between locked-tight lips and accepted the image of the tauren to play across her mind.

“Ohh Light…” she whispered as she fucked herself with a pair of fingertips.

She felt her pussy slicken with essence as juices flowed down to stain the wood beneath her ass. Her thighs closed and parted, bringing her sticky flesh together in a slow grind of friction. Linny opened her mouth wide and licked at nothing at all, as the totem fed her the image of a hot hard cock stretched across her small tight body.

The gnome felt a twitch as her ears warmed at a sound. But the totem’s magic was absolute and jerked her attention back to her own pleasure. It wanted her to return to the tauren’s room, but Linny would defy it by remaining where she was and getting away after getting off.

“I’m not going back…” she said with a sigh “…just need this so bad.”

Linny felt herself getting nearer and nearer to release, when a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her fingers loose from her cunt.

Linny opened her eyes and stared into the face of a darkspear troll, with long tusks and a wicked smile upon his face. She reared back to throw a punch, only to have her fist caught and forced back down upon the wood in mid-swing. She turned her head to the side and cursed herself for leaving her weapon by the door.

“Look at what ol’ Ra’zu has found.” The troll said, “It be a pretty ting gettin’ off in dis buildin’. Ja must be te gnome dat te boss was hopin’ to break.”

Linny sneered as she understood the troll’s meaning. He must have designed the lust totem that still sang its song and had to have been working for the tauren from before. Which meant that her needs may have cost her her freedom.

“Let go of me you…” Linny said as she struggled.

The troll cut her off with a laugh and a shush as his hands roamed down her body towards her breasts. He buried one of his fingers between her tits like a thick lewd cock, while his palms came to rest on her toned iron-hard tummy. He held her down using strength, size, and position to his advantage, which left Linny free to wriggle and grunt to no effect.

The troll moved his other hands down to his belt as he spoke.

“Savage? Brute? Ra’zu doesn’t care what ja call me. But it been many moons since I be havin’ an alliance women on my cock, and I bet tinkin’ te totem will silence dose toughts of yours sayin’ no.”

It was true. Already Linny found the totems magic had brushed aside thoughts of the tauren. The daydreams and fantasies the totem imprinted were full of Ra’zu using and abusing her body in increasingly base ways. The thought of being pounded from behind warred against the dreams of being stuffed like a sex toy to this troll. The image of squeezing her thighs around the troll’s cock and jerking him off competed with the hope that the brute would share her with one of his kin in a hot wet split roast. Linny tried to resist, but her body grew hotter and hotter until at last she felt drool escaping her lips.

Ra’zu let his trousers fall to his feet and kicked them away. He had a long hard blue cock in his hands that he stroked from base to tip. He rubbed the tip against the back of Linny’s thighs smearing pre-cum across her flesh.

“Dere we go…now let’s enjoy my new prize.” He said.

The troll jerked Linny’s small toned body to the edge of the crate. She whined in desire as the totem’s magic took hold and obediently spread her thighs wide. The troll smiled wickedly as he rubbed his cock down to her hot wet pussy. He bucked his hips hard and hissed as he filled her small tight body.

“Oh LIGHT!” Linny cried out as the troll pinned her down with a single hand and kept her captive to his hungry thrusts.

Linny’s butt dangled half way off the crate. It left her small legs free to slide up the troll’s broad hard torso. She felt his heavy wrnkly balls slap against her ass, and watched her belly bulge from the big thick cock that invaded her.The crate was thumped with each rock against the wall as their bodies crashed together in a loose display. Linny saw the troll’s smile curl into a lustful sated line, as her pussy clenched around the hard veiny shaft.

The gnome clenched a hand into a fist and slapped it down upon the crate. The other flew behind her head and grasped a handful of her own hair for support, while the troll’s lusts made her tits flop and slap against her chest. Every soft inch on the woman’s frame jiggled and shook, while every hard inch that filled her pulsed with hot anticipation and need.

“Hnnngh Gnome bitches be te best!” The troll taunted as he came closer and closer to release.

His massive size made it impossible to kiss her, but darkspear flexibility brought his tusks within reach. He smiled and told the gnome “Ya know what to do.”

Linny, overpowered by the totem’s magic, reached up and grasped hold of the tusks and held onto them for dear life. The troll smiled and slammed his hips as hard as he could. Their skin slapped with lewd wet sounds. She felt her pussy gushing out lust that blended with his own seed. He felt his skin warm to a boiling pitch that reached from head to cockhead. He then groaned hotly into the gnome just as he came and filled the woman with thick ropes of cum that filled her, then splashed out in a messy splash when her small body could contain no more.

The gnome and troll breathed heavily as they gazed at one another. Linny felt her higher mind fighting to come to the surface, but the totem’s magic was powerful and her body was too spent to do much more than gaze. The troll reached up to cup the woman’s cheek and smirked, “Dat tauren be jealous when I show him what I managed to do.”

Linny and Ra’zu heard the door to the storage room open. Linny couldn’t see who it was, but imagined it was another brute who wanted to use her body as the totem intended. The troll said something in Zandali that seemed dismissive and impatient before he turned back towards Linny. He opened his mouth to speak, only for a loud clang to sound across the room.

The sudden explosion of sound jostled Linny free of the totem’s spell, just in time to see Ra’zu falling upon her. She wriggled loose of the cock then rolled away just as the troll slumped unconscious over the crate.

“Hey Linns,” a familiar voice said, “Ya alright?”

Linny looked and smiled when she noticed her friend, Trade Princess Vixiee standing there. She had makeup on her face and dye in her hair to mask her appearance and her armor was the heavy red and black metals of a horde soldier rather than the lighter greens and blues she preferred in her role as a Cartel leader. She held Linny’s sword in her hand and motioned for Linny to come to her side.

“A couple fellas on Boltassembly Isle told me ya were caught. When I found out who was in charge I came rushin’. This commander doesn’t follow the rules of engagement and I was worried that…” The goblin frowned as she realized that she was too late to spare Linny the commander’s abuse.

Linny shook her head. “What’s done is done. Can you get me out of here?”

The goblin winked. “Get dressed, I’m gettin’ ya out of here and back to your commanders. Don’t worry about this base commander though, I’ll make sure he gets what’s comin’ to him.”

Linny smiled at her friend and hurried to get the cloth rewrapped around her trusting that Vixiee would get them both to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a gift work given as part of a giveaway on my Twitter @Vixvox3 . Be sure to check it out for more details about upcoming sotries.


End file.
